1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to electrically programmable fuses packaged in semiconductor devices, and more particularly relates to an electrically programmable anti-fuse implemented using a PN diode.
2. Background Art
In the integrated circuit (IC) fabrication industry, electrically programmable fuses (“eFuses”) are being incorporated in IC chips to provide, e.g., memory redundancy, passive component (e.g., resistors and capacitors) trimming, and post packaging product customization. However, current eFuse devices utilize silicide electromigration, which requires a very high energy to blow the fuse. This required level of energy results in a thermal and mechanical impact to the chip, which can damage surrounding devices. Current eFuses also require a large drive transistor (e.g., 6-10 um wide) to supply sufficient current for programming.